Paladin to the God of Justice
by Lady Simantha
Summary: Nobles don't live in Lukedona they live amongst humans as Gods. In times past.
1. Part 1

Frankenstein

* * *

It was with some relief that Frankenstein spotted a newly fallen branch thick enough to sit on. He had left the nearest village yesterday and hadn't slept well with the nocturnal forest creatures keeping him up last night.

He would much rather be back in the village making certain that the residence use the remedy he prescribed in the manner he had directed. Unfortunately healing was not the mission he had partaken to leave the temple grounds. It wouldn't have kept him away long enough with the small numbers he was expected to heal before returning.

Shacking out a few rocks and leaves from his boot Frankenstein conceded that he didn't begrudge his real mission either. Studying shrines that hadn't been properly recorded in the Lord God's temples register was fascinating. This one was just so remote that he wouldn't be able to help anyone while it was studied.

Taking out the divine map, an item he had already studied to his satisfaction within its first month in his possession, he located the glowing dot that represented him and another that was the closest shrine. His bearings corrected and shoes comfortable again he set off. The sooner he had made a proper record, the sooner he could get back to helping people.

Keeping a steady stride toward the supposed destination the sudden appearance of a small two story building had him halting so fast his long hair wiped ahead of him. As the blond locks settled back against his shoulders Frankenstein considered what it could mean for a house to be out here in the middle of the wilderness.

A shrine keeper would only have simple hut not a building like that. The place looked on the brink of being overrun but there were signs that someone was trying to maintain the building. Putting the mystery out of his mind for a moment it occurred that the location was a good place to stay overnight if it took more than an evening to clean and record the shrine.

Given the distance it will be late when he came back regardless so it would be wise to give introductions now if the house had any occupants; they might not answer the door if he came in the dark.

Decision made Frankenstein made his way through the last of the trees into the clearing that held the house. Rapping three times on the door and waiting two short minutes with no sound of footsteps from inside Frankenstein impatiently reached out and opened the door himself.

Revealing a young man with his hand slightly raised prepared to do just that. The youth dropped his hand with no visible irritation and gave Frankenstein a questioning look. Guiltily aware he had been about to let himself into this strangers house Frankenstein hastened to introduce himself.

"Greetings I'm Frankenstein, trainee Paladin of the Lord God's temple." He paused, waiting for the other to introduce himself, when no response came he continued. "I'm looking for a shrine near here, do you know of it?"

The black haired stranger slowly nodded. There was a lingering quiet as Frankenstein waited for information and the stranger waited for, well he didn't know. Considering the possibility that the young man was mute Frankenstein decided not to press.

"I'll be on my way then," the other mans gaze was firmly rooted upon him; a moment's consideration and he had to ask. "Is there something else?"

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel," the youth must have spotted Frankenstein's confusion, "my name." While Frankenstein was still unclear as to why those red eyes made him want to give a mock bow the youth continued. "The shrine was made by Mazuka." When Frankenstein didn't respond the youth walked deeper into the house leaving the door open.

Closing it, Frankenstein considered where he had heard the name Mazuka before but couldn't pin it down as he continued to the shrine. Jumping over a natural trench his destination appeared. This shrine was an alcove, a quarter circle cut into a cliff face. With a frown Frankenstein realised he wasn't familiar with most of the symbols used here.

The ones he did recognise told him this place was dedicated to the animal bound. No one made shrines to the animal bound it simply wasn't their style, then it clicked. The name Mazuka, the Lord of the animal bound had made this shrine. He hadn't done a professional job of it. Deciding to pretend he didn't know the creator Frankenstein recorded everything else about the shrine.

The sun was setting when he was done so Frankenstein decided not to clean the alcove. He made his way back to the house from earlier and knocked again. This time he waited for the young man, Raizel, to answer the door instead of intruding upon him.

XXX

It wasn't a house, it was a small temple! He hadn't realised till dawn the next day because the place was so neglected. He had cleaned the room he had been permitted to say in because he intended to return for another nights stay after tidying up the Animal Bound's Shrine. The process had revealed mutable small carvings that were normally only found in the best of temples.

Frankenstein informed the Priest Raizel that he would return to clean this temple after he had done the shrine which was what he was doing now. Getting down on his hands and knees before the shrine ranked but it was the only way he could reach into the deepest parts to clean the space.

Finished he crawled backwards until he could stand. That hadn't even taken a day, but cleaning the small temple to a satisfactory stranded could be months when he would also use that time to make records of it. Frankenstein had looked into all the temples very carefully this one was defiantly not on record.

It would also be good to get to know more about Raizel the youth was intriguing. Whether he was an official priest or not as the sole resident of a temple he would be acting in the capacity of one. Then there was the reason a person who had to have been born into some level of nobility was out in the far reaches of civilization.

XXX

Frankenstein had cleaned many parts of the temple but from the moment he started cleaning the sitting room Raizel spent most of his time in the youth had not stopped looking at him. Putting down his note book where he was recording the mural stories that covered the walls he turned to face the youth.

"Did you need something?" A slow shake of the head was his answer. In normal circumstances Frankenstein might find someone like Raizel irritating, he had completely neglected the upkeep of his dwelling, but it had become clear that the youth was ill. He had coughed blood in Frankenstein's presence before and wiped it away so non-chantey that Frankenstein hadn't been able to ask about it.

That was another thing, Frankenstein normally had no problem asking sensitive questions to the reluctant sick, why was Raizel so different?

"Is there something you would like to know?" he tried again. This time Raise's gaze flickered from the mural Frankenstein had cleaned to the book in his hand. Perhaps Raizel didn't understand what he was doing.

"The images here," He gestured to the murals, "tell of the deeds of a god, the god to whom this temple is dedicated. What I've read so far has been quiet depressing. They keep killing others for a reason I can't quiet decipher." Climbing down the ladder he pointed to a symbol in his notes and showed it to Raizel. "The only common element in those they killed is this; it is not a mark I've seen before."

Raizel looked at Frankenstein's page of notes this one full of symbols used in the god language and their translations, for the ones he knew. Raizel tilted his head slightly drawing Frankenstein's attention from the frustrating incompleteness of his notes.

"Sin," then Raizel reached up and pointed to the other visible symbols in turn. "Bonded, elegant, soul weapon, these are the words you need." Frankenstein noted that then gave Raizel a look because how did he know that? Frankenstein had received his training in the best temple in the known world and such information simply wasn't available.

Raizel was gazing at the mural with sad eyes so Frankenstein swallowed his questions. It was possible Raizel was one of those favoured by the gods, a 'bonded' according to the youth's own translation. The room was cleaned and he had finished taking notes of the murals so Frankenstein took his leave.

Perhaps he should spend more time communicating with Raizel, simple observation could only reveal so much. It had certainly made him more talkative when Frankenstein had merely done his work in the same room.

XXX

Adding afternoon tea with Raizel to his schedule had actually improved Frankenstein's energy levels; so despite having less time he actually got more done during the day. Additionally having a regular time when he spoke with Raizel had increased the number of things the youth would actually respond to.

"So have you always lived here?" It didn't seem likely but it wouldn't do to assume.

"No," Raizel took a sip of his tea with exceptional elegance and grace. Frankenstein made shore not to interrupt if he waited for Raizel to continue then he may, "I use to live in the manor of my ancestors. It is." Raizel seemed to be thinking intently, "no longer habitable."

[Why] Frankenstein did not ask; Raizel's eyes had regained that distant sad look the one he bore when looking at the mural. After a short almost silence Frankenstein decided to change the topic.

"Have you ever tried your hand at cleaning?"Slightly widened eyes glanced up at him and Frankenstein didn't need to wait for the slow shake to know that he hadn't. That would explain why most parts of the temple looked like they hadn't been touched on centuries.

XXX

Having Raizel's help with the clean up didn't make it go any faster but when the youth looked almost happy following Frankenstein's direction; there was no reason to make him stop. It seemed like the youth would pick up speed as he learnt the skills, he handled everything far too delicately. Still it was something to see; when Raizel reached up to dust away cobwebs he appeared more like a maestro conducting an orchestra than ought else.

Sighing to himself, Frankenstein went through a set of rooms Raizel had cleaned without being asked while Frankenstein was sleeping. Clearly the youth had been up all night or Frankenstein had gravely misjudged how fast Raizel did things.

That was a door? He hadn't realised it was a door, it looked like a carve relief.

Intrigued he entered the semi concealed room, the relief had been obvious he just hadn't realised it's propose. One look inside and he realised he didn't have the right to enter, not that that would stop him.

Still, he was respectful when he entered the inner sanctorum of the temple. The walls were the greatest feature in the room covered in hundreds of small detailed mosaics; the only furniture was the marble altar. A bucket and cloth left in the corner informed Frankenstein that it had previously been as neglected as the rest of the temple.

Quickly noting down all the stories Frankenstein left, bringing the cleaning supplies and shutting the 'door' behind him. All the stories outside the sanctorum had marks indicating that they were the duties the temple's god had preformed. They gave him no indication of the god's personality; perhaps these ones would be different.

Carefully translating his hastily scribbled notes after tea with Raizel, Frankenstein checked then checked again that he had it right. It was not a misunderstanding; the god of this temple was guardian to the ideals of the gods. The god of Justice and the creed they lived by fit perfectly with Frankenstein's own will, except for one point. The god of Justice couldn't intervene in any matter until the sin had been committed, Frankenstein preferred to take preventive measures when possible.

Still it was good to have a God that he could swallow giving his oath to, if he had continued to find excuses even his popularity among the masses wouldn't stop those in higher positions from finally branding him as an outcast.

XXX

Lifting the teacup then putting it down again without partaking earned a concerned glance from Raizel. The Justice temple was cleaned and he had written a thorough report on its existence to the Lord God's temple. He had no more reason to stay here but he found himself reluctant to part from the youth's company. Frankenstein had never met anyone who had understood him so well before.

Glancing at him Frankenstein realized Raizel had forgone his tea to give the former his full attention. Frankenstein's cheeks heated, embarrassed of his own indecisive behaviour. Figuring the sooner he asked the sooner he could pull himself back together, Frankenstein rushed his words.

"Would you come to the Ceremony of Assent as my guest?" The lack of response was agenising even if the way worry lines smoothed away from Raizel's gaze made him feel better. "At the end of training the ceremony is held to show off the skills of potential Paladin. Both gods and candidates elect those they prefer. When both sides are willing the oaths are taken, the human candidate are informed of their options if the god they prefer did not want them. Should a match still not be accepted then the gods are informed of the humans who wish to serve them. This can be a long process because..."

Raizel was clearly following his explanation but it was equally clear he didn't get it. "The Ceremony of Assent is where I'll show off. It would be a pleasure if you were there to see me."

"I accept." Thank the many gods, no, thank Raizel; except he wouldn't seek gratitude for such a small thing.

XXX

It was not a battle to the death but a spar to win, Frankenstein was not use to going easy on his opponents so he used his less dominant hand to wield the spear. His opponent had some skill enough that he wouldn't die when Frankenstein had handicapped himself. Still it didn't take long before the opponent was forced to step off the stage to avoid serious injury.

The human side of the audience cheered as the Gods watched quietly from their side. This was one of the few events that the gods would reliably attend and they were on spectacle just as much as the Paladin.

Frankenstein didn't really care about the honour of the event. He had mocked and teased his opponents and managed to gain the attention of all those in sight when he declared that he would defeat one of them while standing in the same place for the entire duration of the match; he had succeeded and most of the audience had roared approval at his victory.

The exceptions being the gods, those too far away to see and Raizel. He had wondered if the later had been unable to make the trip yesterday but he had found the youth wondering around the local city a bit lost. Making a point to guide Raizel to the temple himself had raised some questions among his supposed peers but he had brushed them off. Raizel was his guest.

Raizel; who seemed to have decided that a polite round of applause was the appropriate action when a match finished. Frankenstein flashed a victorious grin in his direction and received a nod of acknowledgement. It was the last match in this section and the last one for the day. The tests on historical knowledge and special talents having been conducted earlier.

Entering the arena's tunnel Frankenstein decided it was worth calling upon his minor blessing to dry the sweat on his body and clothes. It didn't make him clean that would require a major blessing's power; they could only be obtained after a year's loyal service to a specific god.

It was irritating that what was once a business style agreement had spiralled into devoted worship over the centuries but telling a group of devotees not to worship a god was a fast track to being cleansed through fire; that is burnt to death.

If he hadn't discovered the God of Justice existence he may have used this event to give his honest opinion to the point of provoking the gods. Wars were wars and he would have stated one with his ideology. Being the Paladin of Justice would enable him to stop those who abused the system while educating people that there were lines even gods aren't meant to cross.

Frankenstein still wished to know The God of Justice personally before putting his honour in the others hand but that didn't seem to be an option. Raizel had just stared at him strangely when he asked and who else could tell him where to find a god even the Lord's temple didn't know about?

When speaking to Raizel Frankenstein had attempted to explain the Ceremony with confidence but truthfully only the High Priest of the Lord God's temple knew how the most important selections panned out. So it was with some nervousness that Frankenstein led his one permitted guest Raizel into the great hall.

Then stopped short; it was clearly meant to allow Gods and humans to mingle around a buffet meal with only the Lord God's chair on a raised dais. The gods were happily picking over the buffet while the Paladin's and their guest's stuck to the walls like glue.

While Frankenstein had stopped to observe the situation Raizel had continued forward. He now stilled in the boarders space between the human and godly areas, looking back and waiting. Frankenstein was preparing to start a revolution what was better than mingling with the gods and treating them like people?

Smiling Frankenstein walked with Raizel to the buffet and introduced him to delicacies that even a king would consider rare. None of the gods took offence and other people started to peal themselves from the walls and partake. It was a start even if none of the gods and humans were talking to each other.

Although Frankenstein noticed a few high god's staring at Raizel in recognition and shock. To be familiar to the gods, it seemed likely that Raizel was one of the favoured, ah, bonded.

The sound of a gong caused all eyes to go to the dais and all kneeled in acknowledgment of the Lord God. Except Raizel who only bowed before returning to his food. Frankenstein also stood before the call to rise; he would accompany Raizel if the Lord God took offence.

The Lord called everyone to rise without looking at the assembled group so they weren't the only ones standing when he looked over the room. Raizel's presence attracted the Lord's attention regardless and the later seemed positively delighted.

The High Priest who had trailed the lord in after sounding the gong took position just in front of the dais and faced the group.

"Of those who placed their preference in advance ten matches have been made. Loyard and Linly, Comet and..." The High Priest's toneless voice droned on announcing the pre-confirmed pairs. It was not a system Frankenstein appreciated given it required the Paladin to accept any god in the clan of they chose dependent only on who attended.

Those who were not paired then filled out a preference sheets and the buffet became the central focus again as the High Priest went through all the pages and matched humans and gods.

One of the benefits of this was that it had both sides talking to each other; a matter which two great gods took advantage of, coming to speak to Raizel and Frankenstein. While the red haired male made a great fuss over Raizel and the blond woman with white lashes glared tried to separate Frankenstein from the group; the room slowly emptied as those paired went to take the oath in public.

The gods would return to enjoy the food and possibly another oath while the Paladin started the journey to their new temple, before long the number of gods far exceeded the humans present. Occasionally the High Priest would consult with the Lord God on matters of attendance or call upon a human present to accept or decline an offer.

During one of the times High Priest consulted with the Lord God Frankenstein slipped his preference sheet onto her desk. It was unlikely his report on the Justice God's existence had spread yet. The Guests had left with the Paladin who invited them hastening the reduction of humans populating the hall. Frankenstein smiled at Raizel having forced the fussing gods to leave them alone.

Now the thing was when the High Priest consulted with Lord God she kneeled down a god one meter away so any one who wanted to could listen in. So when she spotted Frankenstein's formally absent preference sheet and consulted with the lord it didn't go unnoticed.

"The God of what?" one of the lesser gods seemed to have taken offence. "There is no god of justice!" He was loud enough for everyone present to hear.

"How dare you deny him?" The Redhead from earlier was riled. It was interesting to see that the high gods stiffened at the lesser gods words while the other lesser gods appeared to agree.

Before things got to out of hand Lord God intervened. "The God of Justice is real, really, that guy is in this very room." The silence that fell was staggering, Frankenstein searched through the gods present for one he didn't know but he recognised every last one of them by description. Who?

High Priest realising the room of gods were gazing at the Lord Go over her back stood with some stiff movements. All eyes were drawn to her as she approached the podium and called forth Justice and Frankenstein. Frankenstein who made his way toward her eyes darting around for Justice as Raizel trailed behind him.

Reaching the high priest no one else had moved and realisation dawned. Frankenstein stared at Raizel in disbelief; how had he missed that? Well it certainly explained his confusion when asked to introduce Frankenstein to himself.

The High Priest addressed Raizel asking if he wanted to accept Frankenstein's offer and if he had ever had a Paladin before. Trailing into expectation's into both of their roles before sending them out to give oath in public.

Just how had he been so lucky, Frankenstein thought, to have the person he felt worthy as his god?

It was so easy to kneel before Raizel and give his oath but it was strange to see the sadness in Raizel's eyes as he accepted then immediately bestowed a major blessing. There was something missing but what?

* * *

Part One of Two, given how long this took me to write you may be waiting a while for Part Two. Which is Raizel's POV of the time between this and when they become bonded, that is ten years if I get it done...

Lady Simantha


	2. Part 2

Raizel

* * *

"You are blessed to have him."

Raizel's face remained impassive but he turned away from the window to look at the speaker. Interested then for all he held his silence; Ragar smiled softly under his mask. The positive effects of the Paladin's presence were spread throughout this temporary abode.

"He is very popular among the gods."

There was no chance to hear Raizel's response to that, if he had one, as the door opened and Frankenstein entered bearing tea for them both. The aroma was delicate and encompassing; it was no surprise that Raizel left the window immediately.

Sitting across from Raizel, Ragar was quick to assure the Paladin that his selection was pleasing when he inquired. Frankenstein took his leave and Ragar was surprised to feel sorrow from the noblesse quickly suppressed.

"Was your blend not satisfying?" Had he overstepped his bounds?

"He did not join us." It was rare for the noblesse to reveal his heart so freely but Ragar couldn't understand the sadness of the situation. The Paladin had acted in the appropriate manner, under what logic would he join them for tea?

Raizel sighed after Ragar left, the clan leader's confusion was evident and he couldn't explain. It was just that Raizel looked fondly on the time before Frankenstein chose to serve him. They would partake together in food and beverages and the human would teach him new things like cleaning. Now if Raizel tried to clean Frankenstein would start agonizing internally.

He hadn't expected Frankenstein's behaviour to remain unchanged when the human realised what he was but then he hadn't expected such a dramatic shift. Not after hearing all those complaints about gods who expected all the privileges but didn't take any responsibly.

It was nice no; wonderful to have Frankenstein around but there was a reserve in his behaviour that wasn't there before. Since he gave his oath Frankenstein hadn't expressed another word against the gods in Raizel's presence.

XXX

First Year with Frankenstein, Lantern Festival, Day

The village children's exclamations as he folded the paper deftly were over praising him. Raizel had been attending this festival for years of course he had practiced making elegant lanterns until the method was engraved in his soul.

The endless complements never failed to make him blush perhaps that was why the humans kept at it. They did go quiet when he made another clearly wondering who it was for. This one had the colours of blue and gold with delicate black patterns covering half.

Shinwoo had bolted after finishing his red lantern eager to get to the food stalls so it was left to Ikan to ask, "Who's that for Rai?"

"Frankenstein"

Yuna and Suyi exchanged a glance then elbowed Ikan to stop him asking more. "That's great Rai, I'm sure he will be glad you remembered him."

Yuna bent down so her voice reached Ikan's ear alone. "He looks sad we better not pry anymore," a little louder she continued, "If we don't hurry Shinwoo will eat too much from one stall and get a red mark again."

Suyi the chief's daughter lead the way having assisted with the festival preparation she knew where Shinwoo's favourite food stand would be. The boy could show restraint when he had to but the festival was no such time. All the stalls will have only brought enough food that they could give away freely in the spirit of the festival.

Carefully balancing the two lanterns he carried Rai followed the village children through the sights of the festival. Even if Frankenstein was away right now dealing with a plague outbreak in the south he could still have a lantern.

XXX

Second Year, Lantern Festival, Evening

The foster children Frankenstein had found had clearly become comfortable enough to enjoy themselves. Raizel listened carefully as Tao speculated to the origin and meaning behind all the dances and songs. When there was nothing left to say Tao picked up Yuni and carried her into the dance.

In the shadows to the left M was avoiding any chance of being called to dance still worried that his furred hands would cause a panic in the village. Halfway through the evening dances Takeo opted to join him there, the archer had not been let off the hook for a single dance and was limping from all the movement.

Gliding around the clearing Raizel continued without a hint a fatigue. The shear elegance of his movement making his dance partners forget steps and saving them from embarrassment when they did. When the music came to an end Raizel had danced with over half the women present and he knew by unspoken agreement that they would let those who missed out this year be the first to ask next year.

Quickly Raizel made his way back to the Lanterns. Frankenstein was away again trying to prevent a civil war in the North but the adoptees had made his lantern this year and Raizel was determined to send it up with the rest of them.

XXX

Third Year with Frankenstein, Lantern Festival, Night

Raizel watched with concern as Frankenstein balanced the most elaborate paper lantern he had ever seen for the short walk up the hill. Flute music played and the lanterns were lit as they made their way through the gates.

With some difficulty, as Frankenstein was required to give the elders direction in how to light his lantern without setting it aflame. All day Frankenstein had been treating Raizel as he had when they first met, on his God's insistence, so not to reveal Raizel's divinity to the village.

The joy and happiness of the occasion was flooding Raizel, who had proudly shown Frankenstein all the parts of the festival. The pleasure of having Frankenstein here for this managed to temporarily eclipse the guilt he felt when Frankenstein didn't immediately go chasing after rumours of trouble in the east two days back for his sake.

Raizel knew that one of the trio had given Frankenstein the heads up. Telling him that Raizel would want him here today. While Raizel had originally wanted the festival to be a surprise it mattered not, because Frankenstein was here and clearly had enjoyed the event.

The flute music came to a stop and everyone released their lanterns together. The people giving up regrets of the past and bringing light to the future. Looking at Frankenstein who was gazing at his own lantern in an annalistic manner Raizel could only smile.

To be surrounded by such caring people he was truly blessed.

* * *

Extra

Tao twitched looking at Raizel intently; Takeo sighed and grabbed the formers shoulder before he caused trouble. "You can't tell him."

"But the festival is in his honour!" Tao tried to slip out of Takeo's hold without luck.

M huffed "You tell him and he will be too embarrassed to come here again and have fun." Tao stopped struggling and Takeo released him. When the gossiper didn't immediately run off Takeo figured M's words had been effective enough. Takeo's own plan on pointing out that even Frankenstein was going along with this was unneeded.

None of them wanted to spoil Sir Raizel's pleasure. Gods willing to lend their temples to people like them could only be found not sort out after all.

* * *

Yay, the updated version, It has taken me forever to get around to this.


End file.
